


Stars and Sea, Episode 2

by Siriusstuff



Series: Stars and Sea [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sea captain Finstock, sea cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/15/19: “enhance, crew, embark”All aboard the SS Cupcake!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stars and Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Stars and Sea, Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/15/19: “enhance, crew, embark”
> 
> All aboard the SS Cupcake!

Resplendent in his white uniform with gold-fringed epaulets and brass buttons, Capt. Finstock welcomed passengers aboard the SS Cupcake.

"Our attractive crew is prepared to perform in any way whatsoever so as to enhance your experience with us," he announced, causing Stiles to wonder if they'd embarked on a sex cruise.

Oblivious of any such thing, Derek continued attentively perusing the activities list.

"We can learn to play bridge," he suggested. "The flower-arranging class sounds interesting too."

"Oh my god," Stiles scoffed. "Did you age forty years since we came aboard?"

Suddenly a sex cruise seemed not a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Stars and Sea, Episode 3.


End file.
